ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Highbreed
The Highbreed, formerly known as the Atasians, are a sapient species from the planet Augstaka. History Due to the Highbreed believing that their DNA is the purest of all alien species, they tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it lead to much inbreeding. Their idea of racial purity became their undoing, as due to the lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool, their immune system became weak, leaving them vulnerable to disease and sterility; which was bringing them towards extinction. However, the Highbreed didn't wish to die out alone, spurring their rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels, planning on attacking every known inhabited planet in the universe and bringing the inhabitants to extinction. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Ben used the prototype Omnitrix to reconstruct the DNA of the Highbreed by using the DNA in the Codon Stream. The shock of losing the genetic consistency that had been a pillar of their cultural identity for so long drives the Highbreed Supreme to immediately consider committing mass suicide as their only remaining honorable route. Reinrassic III then appears and convinces them that Ben helped them be able to live. The council then elects Reinrassic the new Highbreed Supreme. Afterwards, he declares that the war is over and for all Highbreed to return home so they could build a new life together. Biology The Highbreed were originally a white-skinned humanoid species with black hands and feet, a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. They usually had four eyes on their face (though some had only three), and the placement of the eyes would sometimes differ. After the genetic repair, Highbreed now come in many colors. Technology According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Highbreed were the species that created Teleporter Pods. Behaviour The Atasians started calling themselves the Highbreed because they despised all other species and believed themselves to be above them. They also believed that they were the first species ever to come into existence, however, (according to Dwayne McDuffie) they have no proof of it and just made it up. Azmuth also confirmed it to be a lie. The Highbreed were specist to the extent they believed that their DNA was the purest in the universe. The Highbreed made no effort to hide their specism; with one Highbreed that Humungousaur fought openly insulted him with remarks like "filth" and "scum," and even said that Humungousaur had "infected" him when Humungousaur bit his hand. Highbreed are fiercely loyal to their commanders, and for them, obeying order is more important for them than living. Powers and Abilities The Highbreed have vast physical strength and have wings that allow them to fly. Highbreed can open their chest up, revealing root-like tentacles they can use to search for and drink water from the ground. Highbreed can shoot quills from their hands. Weaknesses Due to Augstaka being cold, Highbreed have difficulty surviving in warmer temperatures, which will cause them to dehydrate if they do not find water. Before their DNA was rewritten, Highbreed were vulnerable to disease and sterility, and they were on the verge of extinction. Notable Highbreed *''Highbreed'' (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Highbreed) *Reinrassic III (with a Methanosian arm) 'Highbreed Hybrids' *Bailiff (½ Highbreed ½ Unknown) *Former Highbreed Supreme (½ Highbreed ½ Unknown) *Members of the Highbreed Council (½ Highbreed ½ Unknown) *Highbreed that attacked Earth (½ Highbreed ½ Unknown) *Unknown (½ Celestialsapien ½ Highbreed) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Augstaka Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Quill Projectiles Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Retractable Roots